Luvly merry go ROUND
by Zashache
Summary: *mention of SuzaLuluSuza* Fem!Suzaki, mau dihantam sama Kallen? apakah Lelouch datang untuk menyelamatkan? apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? UPDATE! Chap3! crackifc. xD
1. Chape1: hajimete deatta ano hi ni mata

**XxX Luvly Merry-go-ROUND XxX**

**MATTGASM:** apa yang terjadi ketika orang kurang waras yang namanya disensor menjadi; _**TerdakwaBerinisial A **_berselingkuh dengan author fanfiction yang lebih kurang waras bernama; _**Matto-gasm**_**? **Hasilnya adalah; _PERBUATAN NISTA_. DX ide gila untuk mengubah Suzaku Kururugi menjadi _fem!Suzaki_? itulah perbuatan nista kami. XD

_Summary:_ fem!Suzaki Kururugi masuk kesekolah elit Ashfords atas perintah atasannya, dia bertemu kembali dengan kawan-kawan lamanya, dan dia teramat menyukai sekolahnya yang baru ini. Dan juga ada seseorang dari masa lalu yang kembali lagi untuk menyambut kepulangan Suzaki ke jepang...

©**Code GEASS** is belongs to CLAMP, Sunrise and TBS

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X**

Mobil limosin warna hitam melaju cepat dijalanan sepi, matahari sudah mendaki naik sehingga tepat berada dibawah kepala manusia. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup cerah...

"Suzaki-san? Kau mendengarkanku bukan?"ujar Llyod Asplund sambil membolak-balik map data. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis yang duduk dihadapannya, yang nampaknya mendengarkan segala omongan Llyod daritadi.

"iya, Llyod-san. Jangan khawatir" ujar gadis itu. Dia memakai seragam sekolah elit Ashford, kadang-kadang dia membetulkan dasi berwarna hijau yang ada lambang ashfordnya itu. Dia ingin tampil sopan dan rapi ketika dia sampai di sekolah barunya.

"saa...Suzaki-chan manis sekali, rupanya seragam itu cocok denganmu!" ujar Cecile Croomy yang duduk disebelah Lloyd, mereka berdua sama-sama menatap 'Suzaki-chan' yang sibuk sendiri membetulkan seragamnya.

"ah...apakah rok-nya tidak terlalu pendek??" sementara orang yang daritadi menjadi objek pembicaraan, bernama Suzaki Kururugi. Sang _Eleven _dari Britannia. Dia Nampak risih dengan rok seragamnya yang...terlalu pendek.

"yah akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu pakai rok juga, selama ini aku selalu melihatmu memakai baju seragam prajurit yang berwarna coklat muda itu...dan jujur saja baju prajurit itu tidak cocok denganmu...." komentar Lloyd terdengar seperti sindirian, namun Suzaki hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja mendengar omongan atasannya itu.

"Llyod-san! Tidak sopan ngomong begitu! Kau tidak boleh mengkritik seorang gadis, iya bukan Suzaki-chan??" Cecile langsung angkat bicara setiap kali Lloyd sudah keterlaluan kalau ngomong sama Suzaki.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang jauh, akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah elit Ashford yang terletak di dataran tinggi dengan luas sekolah yang lebih dari 3Ha dan memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap sekali. Gedung sekolahnya bergaya istana eropa pada abad pertengahan, dan dengan taman bunga yang sangat indah sekali bertebaran dimana-mana.

Mobil limosin mereka berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah, Suzaki langsung turun dari dalam mobil.

"oh...inikah Ashfords? Indah sekali...!" Suzaki Nampak terkagum-kagum akan sekolah barunya ini, dan dia jadi tambah kagum karena dia akan tinggal ditempat semewah ini.

"nee, Suzaki-chan...teman-temanmu yang dahulu berada di Britania bersekolah disini juga bukan? Siapa itu namanya....ada yang laki-laki dan perempuan..." ujar Cecile yang ikut turun dari dalam mobil bersama Lloyd.

"o-oh! Milly, Rivalz dan Shirley! Mereka juga bersekolah disini!" kata Suzaki, sesekali berputar melihat langit biru yang teramat cerah hari ini. Nampaknya langitpun tahu kalau dia sedang bahagia hari ini.

"ya sudahlah. Suzaki kau jangan jalan-jalan terlalu jauh, aku dan Cecile akan mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanmu dahulu" Lloyd Nampak mengacuhkan Suzaki, dia langsung berjalan masuk kedalam geduang sekolah bersama Cecile.

Suzaki hanya bisa tersenyum, dia tahu kalau Lloyd bersikap seperti itu agar mendidiknya dengan disiplin. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Lloyd sangat memperhatikan dirinya, bahkan dia sendirilah yang mengurus Semua berkas-berkas kepindahan Suzaki ke Ashfords.

Suzaki sebenarnya ingin sekali mematuhi omongan Lloyd yang; _jangan berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh_ itu, namun Suzaki tentu saja tak akan menolak kemanapun kakinya membawanya. Akhirnya Suzaki memutuskan kalau dia akan berkeliling sekolah itu, hanya sebentar. Lloyd dan Cecile tak akan tahu kalau dia baru saja pergi....

"hmm...sekolah yang menarik...rasanya tak lengkap kalau aku belum menjelajahinya!"

Suzaki adalah gadis yang menyukai petualangan dan tantangan (_mungkin karena itu pula dia jadi eleven :P_) dia langsung berjalan menelusuri taman sekolah yang sangat luas dan penuh dengan bunga-bunga cantik. Bahkan bunga kesukaaan Suzaki , bunga matahari tumbuh subur dan banyak sekali jumlahnya disini.

Selain banyak bunga yang cantik-cantik dan beraneka ragam, disini banyak pula pohon tinggi yang dimata Suzaki sedang menunggu untuk dipanjat oleh gadis itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan sekeliling aman dan tidak ada orang, secara perlahan-lahan Suzaki mulai memanjat pohon itu. Dia tak memusingkan soal rok-nya yang _super pendek _itu, (_yang tentu saja akan menganggunya selama memanjat karena...kebuka-buka..._) hanya ada 1 hal dipikiran Suzaki saat ini, dia hanya ingin mencapai puncak pohon tinggi itu...

"huf! Akhirnya!!"

Setelah berjuang cukup lama, akhirnya Suzaki berhasil sampai kepuncak pohon. Pemandangan dari atas pohon yang tinggi-nya hampir 2 meter itu sungguhlah indah, hampir semua gedung-gedung tua yang berada didalam 1 lingkungan sekolah terlihat, taman bunga terlihat kecil dari atas...

Suzaki kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Pemandangan indah ini sama seperti dilingkungan rumahnya dahulu, Kururugi Jinja. Rumahnya yang bersatu dengan hutan, banyak bunga-bunga cantik, dan tentu saja lading bunga matahari kesukaannya... Suzaki jadi teringat akan rumahnya ketika melihat sekeliling Ashfords... nampaknya dia akan betah tinggal disini...

Namun ketenangan Suzaki terusik dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda menyandar dipohon tempat Suzaki sedang duduk diatas puncaknya (_halah_) pemuda itu Nampak kecapekan seperti dia habis dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

"_che? Siapa itu? Menganggu saja...seragam...oh, dia anak Ashfords juga...ya iyalah!"_ pikir Suzaki.

Sial bagi Suzaki, ketika dia mau memindahkan kakinya kedahan pohon yang lain, dahan pohon itu langsung patah karena tak kuat menopang tubuh Suzaki.

"AAAHHHH!!!"

Bruk!

Dan tanpa sengaja Suzaki jatuh menimpa pemuda yang berada dibawah itu. Suzaki sempat keliyengan sebentar ketika jatuh dari pohon setinggi 2 meter, namun dia langsung membuka matanya ketika dia mengetahui kalau dia jatuh menimpa orang o.O?

"ma...maafkan ak..." Suzaki ingin langsung minta maaf, namun tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kata-kata ketika menyadari kalau... dia jatuh menimpa pemuda itu dan wajah pemuda itu tertindih oleh dada Suzaki o.O (**MATTGASM**_:....setan lu_ _**A! **__LO YANG BIKIN GUA BUAT INI PANPIK NISTAAA!!! Entar kalo gua muntah darah seember gara2 bikin ini panpik gimane!? Lu mau tanggung jawab!? DXDXDX_)

"AKH!!!" Suzaki refleks langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh pemuda itu, dan mundur beberapa jarak hingga menabrak pohon nista yang dahannya patah saat dia injak tadi.

"u...uh...apa yang--?!" pemuda itu terlihat pusing dan kaget. (_secara gitu barusan ada benda berat ngejatuhin dia_) setelah sedikit sadar, perlahan-lahan pemuda itu beranjak duduk. Rambut hitamnya jadi sedikit rusak dan kotor terkena rumput.

"ma...maafkan aku! Sungguh, maafkan aku!!" Suzaki langsung meminta maaf padanya, wajahnya langsung berubah merah ketika ingat kalau dia jatuh diatas pemuda itu dan... ya sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi.

"hah?! Kau yang tadi menimpaku!? Kau in---" omongan pemuda itu tiba-tiba terputus ketika dia menoleh kearah Suzaki yang ketakutan sambil bersandar pohon. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu diam, mukanya merah, dan terfokus kepada satu hal...

"....?" Suzaki tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu menatap kearahnya tapi tak berkata apapun. Sampai dia menyadari akan _apa _yang sebenarnya pemuda itu lihat...

".....AAAAHH!!!" Suzaki baru sadar kalau kakinya (_ehem, maap..._) mengangkang lebar, menyebabkan celana dalamnya terlihat... dengan cepat dia merapatkan kakinya dan langsung duduk bersimpu.

"DASAR MESUM!! TAK BERMORAL!!" Suzaki langsung memaki-maki pemuda itu. Pemuda itu yang nampaknya nggak terima dimaki-maki langsung membela diri dong!

"apa?! Yang...yang jatuh duluan dari atas itu siapa!? Bukan salahku dong melihat celana adalammu yang berwarna oange itu!! Eh..." dan cara membela dirinya sungguh akan membuatnya jatuh kedalam masalah yang lebih berat.

"AAAH!!! MESUM!!! OTAK CABUL!!!!" Suzaki yang naik darah langsung berdiri dan mau mencoba untuk memukul pemuda itu menggunakan jurus karate-nya, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menghindarinya. Suzaki jadi kaget, karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang dapat mengelak dari serangannya Kecuali...

"hei!!! Jangan main pukul kenapa!" sahut pemuda itu. Dia langsung menarik tangan Suzaki dan memblok seluruh gerakannya.

"ah! Lepaskan aku! Kau cowok mesum, cabul, TAK BERMORAL!" teriak Suzaki kencang-kencang.

"shh! Jangan keras-keras kenapa!? Tolong diamlah!!" pemuda itu berusaha semampunya membuat Suzaki diam, namun yang ada malah Suzaki memberontak dan akhirnya berhasil lepas juga dari _blok-_an tangan pemuda itu.

"DASAR COWOK CABUL!!" setelah meneriakan hal itu, Suzaki langsung berlari sekencang yang dia bisa untuk menghindari pemuda cabul yang telah mengintip celana dalamnya xP

"...apa yang---" sementara pemuda itu benar-benar bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi... kemudian dia bersender dipohon tempat Suzaki tadi memanjat dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"...kok si _celana orange _tadi mirip sama...."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suzaki berlari kencang kembali ketempat pertama kali dia turun dari mobil. Kembali ketempat yang awal... dia langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, nafasnya seperti mau putus karena dia lari seperti dikejar-kejar oleh orang maniak o.O

"u...uh...sial...sial amat nasib-ku!! Ketemu sama cowok cabul! Hiiihh!!!" Suzaki menggerutu kesal karena bertemu dengan pemuda yang dia teriyaki cabul, mesum, dan sebagainya itu. Ini merupakan pertanda buruk, pikirnya.

"Suzaki-chaaan!! Ayo masuk!" suara Cecile terdengar dari pintu masuk gedung sekolah, Cecile terlihat mengayunkan tangannya tanda menyuruh Suzaki untuk masuk kedalam.

"hai! Cecile-san!" Suzaki langsung menuruti perkataan seniornya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Walaupun hatinya masih panas karena pemuda yang tadi....

Ketika Suzaki melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, dia makin terperana melihatnya. Ternyata bukan hanya diluar saja Ashfords terlihat seperti istana abad pertengahan, tetapi Semua furniture, lukisan, ruang kelas, dan segala macam yang berada disana khas dengan abad pertengahan. Berjalan dilorong sekolah Ashfords terasa seperti berjalan didalam museum tua...

"indah sekali, aku suka..." ujar Suzaki yang berjalan dengan Cecile menuju ruang OSIS, untuk mengambil tanda masuk Suzaki di Ashfords. Lloyd sudah duluan berada disana.

"ha-ha...sudah kuduga, Suzaki-chan memang suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau _raja_ dan _tuan puteri_, iya kan?" ujar senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya.

"ah...Cecile-san, bisa saja!" kata Suzaki yang merasa malu sendiri.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh 2 orang. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang lagi perempuan. Tentu saja mereka memakai seragam Ashford...

"Suzaki??" sahut yang perempuan.

"...eh?? Shirley-san??" Suzaki mengenali kedua orang itu, mereka adalah Shirley dan Rivalz. Teman Suzaki saat masih berada di Britania...

"uwah! Suzaki-san, sudah lama tak bertemu!" sambut Rivalz. Sementara Shirley sudah berteriak kegirangan bertemu Suzaki, dan Shirley langsung memeluk dengan erat gadis berambut coklat pendek itu.

"saa! Rivalz-kun, Shirley-san, menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian kembali!" sahut Suzaki yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Shirley.

"dan bagusnya, kita satu sekolah! Tak akan terpisah lagi!" ujar Rivalz, senyuman bahagia terlukis diwajahnya.

"yaa! Sudah cukup kangen-kangenannya! Ketua OSIS dan Lloyd-san sudah menunggumu..." kata Cecile, yang sebenarnya enggan untuk merusak acara kangen-kangenan Suzaki. Namun masih banyak tugas yang menumpuk.... nampaknya omongan Cecile dihiraukan oleh Suzaki, Shirley dan Rivalz xP

"oh...baiklah...uh, hey! Kalian tentu tahu dimana ruang OSIS-nya bukan?" Tanya Suzaki yang akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari cengkraman peluk Shirley.

"tentu saja, lagian ketua OSIS-nya kan Milly!" ujar Rivalz. Senyuman diwajahnya kini berubah menjadi seringai (_ahahaha....band paporit euy xP_) dan ada sedikit blush dikedua pipinya.

"hihi...Rivalz...kau Nampak semangat sekali saat ngomongin soal Milly yaaa, cieeee"kata Shirley yang dibarengi dengan tawa mengejek. Suzaki juga ikut tertawa ketika melihat wajah Rivalz yang sedikit merah.

"oh yak ampun! Aku tak tahu kalau Milly adalah ketua OSIS! Dan....ehem, Rivalz masih menyimpan rasa suka padanya yaaa?" Suzaki dengan terang-terangan menyindir Rivalz.

"haha-haha!! Iya! Rivalz masih suka nih sama Milly! Tapi nggak kesampaian terus, kasihan tuh Milly!!" sahut Shirley sambil menepuk pundak Rivalz, sepertinya dia turut kasihan kepada teman cowoknya itu.

"saa....sudah-sudah...lebih baik aku dan Cecile-san ke ruang OSIS dulu yaa." Suzaki tentu saja tak ingin membuat Llyod dan Cecile menunggu. Bukan Cecile yang marah jika disuruh menunggu, tapi Lloyd...

"hee! Sekalian saja! Kami juga mau kesana kok, iya kan Rivalz?" kata Shirley yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rivalz.

"ah? Ruang OSIS? Tentu saja!" kata Rivalz dengan penuh semangat.

Shirley dan Suzaki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rivalz. teman mereka yang satu ini cinta mati dengan ketua OSIS Ashfords, namun tak berani untuk mengatakannya...

Maka pergilah mereka Semua menuju ruang OSIS, setelah berjalan dilorong yang cukup panjang, mereka Semua berhenti didepan pintu besar tua dengan ukiran-ukiran indah disetiap sudutnya.

"wah...apa ini ruang OSIS-nya? Pintunya saja sudah megah, apalagi ruangannya yaa??" Suzaki malah terkagum-kagum sendiri, padahal cuman baru pintu depannya aja..

"Suzaki-chan... Norak deh." Ujar Shirley dan Cecile. mereka nampaknya 1 pikiran... Suzaki hanya bisa tertawa mendengar atasan dan temannya berfikiran yang sama tentang dirinya.

"yaa, aku buka yaa" Rivalz, yang masih senyam-senyum karena akan bertemu Milly dengan riang gembira membuka kedua pintu besar itu. Ternyata didalam pintu itu Terdapat ruangan yang sangat besar sekali, disana ada 2 buah sofa panjang dan 3 kursi malas. Ada 3 buah komputer dipojok ruangan, rak buku dengan banyak buku yang tersusun dengan rapi, dan beberapa meja&kursi.

Disana ada Lloyd, dan seorang gadis berambut blonde terang. Dia adalah Milly. Mereka berdua sedang duduk disofa.

"Milly!" sahut Suzaki dengan penuh rindu xP

"aa! Suzaki-chan!!"kata Milly sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan langsung memeluk Suzaki, sama seperti Shirley tadi. Dari kejauhan kita bisa melihat wajah iri Rivalz melihat Suzaki dipeluk oleh Milly... xD

"lama sekali kau, kau tidak habis melakukan hal-hal yang aneh bukan?" ujar Lloyd yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Senyuman pahit langsung muncul diwajah Suzaki ketika mendengar Lloyd berkata seperti itu "ah, enggak kok Lloyd-san! Aku nggak berbuat hal-hal yang aneh kok, jangan khawatir!" tentu saja Suzaki tak akan menceritakan kalau dia baru saja jatuh dari pohon, dan menimpa seorang pemuda mesum yang telah melihat celana dalamnya dengan seutuh-nya...

"saa, Suzaki-chan. Kau tentu tahu kalau aku ketua OSIS-nya nih...tapi..."

"ah! Dia belum bertemu dengan sang wakil OSIS!" omongan Milly langsung diputus oleh Shirley, dan Milly paling benci ketika omongannya diputus sama orang. Apalagi sama Shirley yang terkenal bawel xP

"oh? Wakil OSIS? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Suzaki dengan polosnya. Dan lama berselang, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok, tok.

"maaf aku terlambat, Milly-san" munculah pemuda yang sama yang tadi telah... '_mengintip'_ Suzaki... pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata ungu itu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan.

Mulut Suzaki teranga ketika melihat pemuda yang sama, secara refleks dia berteriak...

"AHH KAMU!!! KAMU COWOK CABUL YANG TADI!!!"

"wha---?! lo!! Cewek yang tadi nimpa gue!!"

Mereka sama-sama saling berteriak histeris, Semua orang diruangan itu jadi bingung melihat mereka berdua histeris...

"lho? Kau sudah kenal dengan Lelouch, Suzaki-chan?" Tanya Milly dengan wajah bingung.

"KENAL BAGAIMANA! DIA ITU....eh..." ketika mereka berdua mau berteriak kembali, mereka berdua terhenti ketika mendengar nama mereka berdua yang dipanggil oleh Milly.

"...Suzaki...Kururugi?" ujar pemuda itu.

"...Lelouch...Lamperouge?" ujar Suzaki.

Dan akhirnya pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

(Fin? TBC???)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(reka ulang kejadian saat disekolah sang Author...)

**TerdakwaberinisialA:** yo (_-disensor, nama asli author xD_-)! Masih idup lu abis di campakin sama itu... si (_-sensor, demi privasi_-)! Wakakakak!!! Gua kira bunuh diri lu langsung setelah di suruh menjauh ma itu tuh...WKAKAKAAHAKAKAK

**MATTGASM:** sialan lo kampret. Ngapain lo ke kelas gua! NUMPANG EKSIS AJA LO!

**TerdakwaberinisialA:** hih! Sori ye gua numpang eksis di kelas lo!! Eh CG dilanjutin napah?? Kan penasaran nih ay...

**MATTGASM:** udah kok, baru update kemaren gua...gua pengen bikin cerita baru lagi nih. Bukan DN, tapi CG...

**TerdakwaberinisialA;** wowokwkwo. Eh gua punya ide mamen. Lu bikin Suzaku jadi cewek ajah!!! Pasti asoy dah, GENDERBENDING!

**MATTGASM:**....JIDAT LO! OGAH GUA! Bayanginnya aja udah eneg apalagi bikinnya! MANA ADA CEWEK SE-ITEM SUZAKU!!!

**TerdakwaberinisialA:** LU NYINDIR GUA?!

**MATTGASM:** BUKAN LO, DODOL!!! NGERASA AJA SIH LO!! Ogah ah gua...gua aja mau lanjut 99Percent susah setengah mati...nggak ada semangat hiduuuup

**TerdakwaberinisialA: **abis nggak akan ada review dari (-_sensor, lama2 makin keterlaluan_-) itu sih! AWKAKAKAKA. Ih kan seru!!! Bayangin aja, Lelouch ama fem!Suzaku...sekolah bersama, pacaran, kawin, jadi raja ma ratu, punya anak...WAWAKAKAKAKAKAK.

**MATTGASM:**.............oke dah. Jadi kagak usah mpreg.

**TerdakwaberinisialA:** NAJEEEEES!!!! MANIAK AMAT SIH LO SASH!! HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK (_insert ketawa maniak_)

**MATTGASM:** DIEM LO (_-sensor, nama asli terdakwa-_)!!!! AWAS LO NGOMONGIN SOAL GUA DICAMPAKIN LAGI!!! TAK SOBEK2 MULUT MUUU!!!


	2. Chape2: premiere

**XxX Luvly merry- go- ROUND xXx**

**MATTGASM:** (OoO;) uooooh!!!! Gwa ngga nyangka, ada yang doyan ma fanfict nista yang tercipta dari _**TerdakwaBerinisialA **_ini! Uhahahaha... (-_dari kejauhan, sang terdakwa ketawa keras_-) uhm... emangnya kalo pake fem!Suzaki itu aneh apa?? Moso dia nyaranin pake nama fem!Suzako?? enaknya nama Suzaki apa Suzako?? Anda yang memutuskan! ;D

**Warning;** sebenarnya ngga ada, dan nampaknya ngga terlalu keliatan sih... maybe a little bit ero...yeah, that's right. xP

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to CLAMP, MBS, project Geass, and Sunrise!__

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"_lho? Kau sudah kenal dengan Lelouch, Suzaki-chan?" Tanya Milly dengan wajah bingung._

"_KENAL BAGAIMANA! DIA ITU....eh..." ketika mereka berdua mau berteriak kembali, mereka berdua terhenti ketika mendengar nama mereka berdua yang dipanggil oleh Milly._

"_...Suzaki...Kururugi?" ujar pemuda itu._

"_...Lelouch...Lamperouge?" ujar Suzaki._

(prologue)

".............." pemuda yang diketahui bernama Lelouch Lamperouge itu menatap Suzaki dengan tatapan tak percaya, beda dengan sebelumnya dia menatap Suzaki dengan tampang tak mau disalahkan soal _celana-dalam-orange_ itu....

"............." begitupun juga dengan Suzaki, dia shock setelah mendengar nama pemuda itu keluar dari mulut Milly. Bahkan sangking kagetnya, Suzaki hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Semua orang didalam ruangan jadi tak mengerti, tadi mereka berdua marah-marah seperti anjing dan kucing, sekarang tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam...

"Su...Suza-chan?" Lelouch yang masih terperanga, melangkah maju mendekati Suzaki yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya.

"Lulu?? Apakah kau benar-benar Lulu??" ada rasa tak percaya terlihat dimata Suzaki, matanya juga terlihat berair seperti mau menangis, namun dia menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh. Lelouch tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Suzaki yang lembut memanggil nama kecilnya, mendadak dia langsung memeluk Suzaki dengan erat.

Mulut Lloyd dan Cecile menganga ketika melihat Suzaki dipeluk oleh pemuda aneh namun ganteng itu, Shirley dan Milly teriak girang melihat Lelouch memeluk Suzaki, sementara Rivalz cuman bisa tertegun....

"Suza-chan...aku tak percaya ini kau..." suara Lelouch terdengar lembut, beda dengan yang tadi. Dimana dia teriak-teriak membela dirinya dari tuduhan Suzaki...

"Lulu...meine Lulu..." Suzaki yang masih berada didalam dekapan tangan Lelouch tak bisa berkata apapun, dia mengikat tangannya disekitar punggug Lelouch, dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

BLAK!!

Tiba-tiba Lelouch langsung jatuh kelantai setelah dihantam memakai gulungan map oleh Lloyd, dia juga menarik Suzaki dari dekapan Lelouch xD

"enak saja langsung main peluk dan bermesraan seperti ini! Aku memasukan prajurit kesayanganku kemari dengan harapan tak ada yang menganggunya! SEKARANG BARU DATANG SUDAH ADA YANG GANGGU!" amarah terlihat jelas dimata Lloyd, pria berkacamata itu langsung menyuruh Suzaki untuk berdiri dibelakangnya xD

"oh Lloyd-san! Akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau Suzaki-chan memang kesayangannmu!" sahut Cecile dengan wajah berseri-seri, menghiraukan tindakan brutal yang telah dilakukan oleh Lloyd barusan xD

"a....apa!?" nampaknya Lloyd baru sadar kalau dia keceloposan ngomong, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suzaki, yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Seakan-akan dia mengatakan:_ benarkah aku prajuritmu yang paling kau banggakan?? _Namun Lloyd lebih memilih untuk diam dengan sedikit blush diwajahnya. xP

"uh..maaf...memang seharusnya aku tak langsung memeluknya..." Lelouch perlahan-lahan berdiri lagi setelah dibantu susah payah oleh Rivalz. Lloyd nampaknya menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk memukul Lelouch tadi...

"oh, jadi kalian memang sudah saling kenal ya?" Tanya Milly sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"mungkin bisa di bilang begitu...." ujar Lelouch dengan wajah bahagia campur malu, begitupun juga dengan Suzaki yang wajahnya jadi merah.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Suzaki menyadari kalau masalahnya belum selesai.

"Lulu! Kenapa tadi kau mengintip rok-ku! Dan kau tidak minta maaf, kamu kok jadi mesum gitu sih!?" sahut Suzaki yang berdiri dibelakang Lloyd.

Semua orang mangap, apalagi Lloyd dan Lelouch.

"h...hey! aku tak bermaksud untuk mengintip celana dalammu! Kau sendiri yang jatuh dari atas pohon dan menimpaku! La...lagi pula, Siapa suruh duduk-nya seperti itu! Ya kelihatan lah..." dari perkataannya saja, sudah ketahuan dengan jelas kalau Lelouch mengakui Semua perbuatannya itu.

Milly dan Shirley geleng-geleng kepala, Rivalz dan Cecile cuman bisa diam, sedangkan Lloyd.... makin naik darah.

"HABIS LO APAIN SUZAKI- GUE?!" Lloyd langsung mengarahkan gulungan map tebal-nya ke kepala Lelouch lagi, dan kali ini Lelouch tak sempat untuk menghindar....

"Lulu!!" hanya terdengar teriakan histeris Suzaki didalam ruangan itu...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"uh...."

Lelouch terperongok lemas diatas sofa dengan handuk basah diatas kepalanya yang tadi dihantam oleh Lloyd, Suzaki yang prihatin duduk disofa sebelah Lelouch, sesekali mengganti handuk basahnya. Sementara Lloyd diungsikan ketempat yang lumayan jauh oleh Cecile. Milly, Rivalz, dan Shirley sama-sama mengerubungi Lelouch dan Suzaki.

"aku bisa memaklumi tindakan atasanmu, Suzaki-chan...dia memang terlihat rada..." ujar Milly.

"iya, Lloyd-san rada temperamental dibalik wajah _baikhati-_nya itu" kata Suzaki sambil tersenyum pahit. Rivalz dan Milly terlihat mengangguk kecil tanda setuju. Tiba-tiba Shirley duduk disamping Suzaki dan mulai 'menginvestigasi-nya'....

"saa, Suzaki-chan, kau kenal Lelouch-kun dimana? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali...heheh...." Tanya Shirley dengan muka super penasaran, Milly dan Rivalz pasti juga penasaran...

"er...ah...Lelouch... dia sahabat-ku sejak kecil..." jawab Suzaki sambil membalik handuk basah dikepala Lelouch.

"eh?? Kalian berteman sejak kecil rupanya!" sahut Rivalz, terlihat kaget.

"ya...dan aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Lelouch lagi disini..." senyuman perlahan-lahan merekah diwajah Suzaki, ketiga temannya juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Suzaki tersenyum. Entah mengapa mereka juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Suzaki yang rasanya terpancar kemana-mana...

Sementara, dipojok ruangan....

"Lelouch...Lamperouge ya?" ujar Lloyd. Masih ada rasa kesal diwajahnya setiap kali dia melihat Suzaki dekat dekat dengan Lelouch. Walaupun saat ini Lelouch sedang tak sadarkan diri...

"eh? Apa? Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Cecile yang berdiri disamping Llyod.

"nama anak itu kalau tak salah Lelouch Lamperouge, iya kan?" Lloyd malah bertanya balik kepada Cecile.

"umm...iya, kalau tak salah dengar sih begitu..." jawab Cecile yang terlihat bingung, untuk apa Lloyd menanyakan nama anak itu? Apa dia mau meneror anak itu?? O.O

"nama itu sepertinya tak asing, iya bukan?" Llyod bertanya kembali kepada Cecile.

"yah...aku juga berfikir seperti itu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama anak itu dimana...kurasa dia juga mempunyai hubungan dengan Suzaki..." tiba-tiba timbul rasa curiga dan ingin tahu di diri Lloyd dan Cecile, mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka pernah mengenal nama _Lelouch Lamperouge _sebelumnya...

"kurasa aku akan mengecheck tentang anak itu setelah sampai di markas..." kata Lloyd, dia sangat penasaran...

"eh...tunggu dulu...kau tak berniat untuk menghajar anak itu lagi bukan, Lloyd-san?" Tanya Cecile dengan tajam.

"mungkin iya... mungkin tidak." Jawab Lloyd sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cecile. Cecile tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Lloyd. Cecile tahu Lloyd sangat marah jika ada orang aneh menganggu Suzaki...walaupun dia sendiri tak mau mengakuinya. xD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah menaruh barang-barang Suzaki dikamar asrama, Lloyd dan Cecile bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke markas. masih banyak kerjaan menunggu mereka disana. Suzaki mengantar mereka berdua kedepan gerbang, sementara teman-temannya yang lain mengurus Lelouch.

"Cecile-san, Lloyd-san, saya sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan anda berdua!"

Suzaki langsung membungkuk ala orang jepang member salam kepada Cecile dan Lloyd yang mau masuk kedalam mobil limosin mereka.

"saa! Suzaki-chan, jangan begitu! Ayo naikan kepalamu" Cecile langsung menyuruh Suzaki untuk menaikan kepalanya sendiri, dia berpendapat Suzaki yang sewajarnya adalah seorang _puteri _(_karena anak Perdana Menteri Jepang yang sebelumnya, Kururugi Genbu_)tak pantas untuk membungkuk seperti itu.

"biarkan saja kalau dia mau melakukannya, Cecile." sifat jelek Lloyd keluar kembali. Cecile terlihat kesal saat Llyod berbicara seperti itu, namun Suzaki malah tersenyum mendengarnya.

"terima kasih Lloyd-san, anda memang orang yang sangat perhatian sekali... saya bangga memiliki atasan seperti anda" ujar Suzaki dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Lloyd berusaha mati-matian untuk tak melihat senyuman Suzaki yang manis itu, namun dia tak bisa menolaknya xD

"nah..Suzaki-chan, baik-baik ya disini...jangan lupa terus beri kabar yaa! Aaah, aku akan merindukanmu!" ucap Cecile. kemudian dia memeluk Suzaki dengan sangat erat, sampai-sampai Suzaki kehabisan nafas.

"u....ba..baik C...Cecile-san...to....tolong lepas...." pinta Suzaki dengan sangat, lehernya seperti di cengkram oleh kedua tangan Cecile XP

"oh...okay! kalau begitu, byebye, Suzaki-chan!"setelah bercengkrama cukup lama, Cecile beserta Lloyd langsung masuk kedalam mobil, dan mobil mereka melaju pergi meninggalkan Suzaki didepan sekolah barunya.

Suzaki menghela nafas panjang, dia tahu kalau dia akan merindukan Cecile dan Lloyd yang selalu membantunya selama ini di _Knight Rounds_...

Suzaki masuk ke Ashford juga atas perintah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya perintah atasan Lloyd. yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui Siapa orangnya. Mereka menyuruh Suzaki masuk kedalam sekolah ini, entah untuk tujuan apa...

Namun Suzaki tak mau ambil pusing soal itu. dia bahagia bisa berada disini, bertemu dengan teman-temannya, mengenal teman baru, dan bahkan lebih baik...dia kembali menemukan sahabatnya yang telah hilang, Lelouch...

Suzaki tak menyangka kalau dia menemukan Lelouch disini, dan mungkin Lelouch juga tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Suzaki juga... perasaan Suzaki benar-benar tak bisa dilukiskan, dia sangat bahagia...

"_hmm.... apa ini Semua kebetulan ya?_" pikir Suzaki.

Namun dia menyangkal Semua itu. Karena dia tahu, di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya _kebetulan_.

Kemudian dia melangkah masuk kembali kedalam gedung Ashfords.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika Suzaki sedang mencari kamar asramanya, tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan...

"...lulu??"

Lelouch yang muncul dari arah sebaliknya, Lelouch berjalan sedikit goyah, mungkin efek dari hantaman Lloyd masih tersisa dikepalanya. "ah..Suza-chan..." ujar Lelouch pelan. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Suzaki dikejauhan.

Suzaki langsung menghampiri Lelouch, dan membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri tegak. "Lulu...kau tak apa?" Tanya Suzaki, dia terlihat sangat khawatir kepada keadaan Lelouch.

"aku tak apa, Suza-chan... ah..sudah lama ya..." kata Lelouch. Dia teringat ketika masih kecil, Suzaki juga pernah menolongnya untuk berjalan seperti ini ketika dia terjatuh dari atas tebing karena mau mengejar Suzaki... Suzaki juga mengingat hal itu, dia tersenyum ketika mengingat-ingat kenangan mereka berdua dahulu...

"Suza-chan... ayo, kita cari tempat untuk berbicara." Ajak Lelouch, dia nampaknya sudah tak tahan ingin bercerita banyak kepada Suzaki,.dan melepaskan kerinduannya kepada gadis berambut coklat pendek itu.

"iya, Kau yang tahu tempat ini lebih baik dari aku." Ungkap Suzaki. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka berdua bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa; atap gedung Ashfords. Tak akan ada yang menganggu mereka disana dan disana dapat melihat langit secara jelas...

Setelah menaiki tangga yang cukup banyak, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai diatap gedung Ashfords. Memang hanya sebuah lapangan kosong yang hanya ada beberapa bangku, dan menjadi tempat burung-burung kecil bersinggah, namun disini terasa tenang dan damai...

"wah...ada tempat bagus lainnya disini...dan aku tak menyangka tempat seperti ini justeru berada di atap gedung..." Suzaki langsung mengelilingi tempat itu, dan sesekali membuat para burung-burung kecil terbang menjauh karena kehadirannya.

"syukurlah kau menyukainya, Suza-chan...aku menyukai tempat ini karena begitu dekat dengan langit..." ujar Lelouch sambil duduk disalah satu bangku kayu yang menghadap ke arah gedung olahraga Ashfords.

"langit...heh, aku jadi ingat, dahulu kita sering melihat langit...bersama dengan...Nunnally...." Suzaki teringat sesuatu. ya, Lelouch mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Yang juga ikut bersama mereka... "...dimana Nunnally, Lulu?" Tanya Suzaki.

"ah, dia pasti sedang melakukan siaran radionya... dia menjadi host disebuah stasiun radio...dan acaranya banyak digemari orang lho." Jawab Lelouch dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

Suzaki membalas senyuman Lelouch. Nunnally Lamperouge ialah adik perempuan Lelouch, dia menderita kelumpuhan, maka dia harus menggunakan kursi roda...padahal dia cantik sekali, mata birunya penuh dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang tak dapat diungkapkan...Suzaki sangat sayang padanya, dan hatinya sangat terluka ketika dia harus berpisah dengan Nunnally dan Lelouch...

"kau dapat menemuinya sore nanti, Suza-chan...jangan khawatir." Lelouch seakan-akan tahu isi pikiran Suzaki. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Suzaki, menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Suzaki menurut saja, kemudian dia duduk disamping Lelouch.

Mereka sama-sama tak berbicara, hanya diam saja. Mungkin karena ini pertemuan pertama setelah 4 tahun lebih tak bertemu, jadi membuat mereka bingung dan tak tahu harus ngomong apa...

"...Lulu..." tiba-tiba Suzaki mulai berbicara, pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, seakan-akan dia takut untuk menatap wajah Lelouch. "ya, Suza-chan?" Lelouch memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Suzaki, walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"...kenapa saat itu kau harus pergi?" ada nada sendu diperkataan Suzaki.

Lelouch terenyuh diam. Dahulu dia dan Nunnally yang awal mulanya '_mengungsi'_ ke rumah Suzaki harus pergi jauh lagi, menghindari _suatu _hal... kepergian Lelouch dan Nunnally yang tiba-tiba sangat membuat Suzaki sedih.

"...maafkan aku, kau tahu itu karena...." Lelouch jadi merasa bersalah kepada Suzaki, walaupun kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu...

"aku tahu...kau adalah seorang pangeran, yang sangat menentang ayahmu... kau bersama Nunnally keluar dari negeri kalian sendiri untuk mendapatkan kedamaian...aku tahu...ah, aku...seharusnya tak perlu membicarakan itu..." kata Suzaki. Dia seharusnya tak usah membahas hal itu lagi....

"tak apa, Suza-chan... aku...aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah meninggalkanmu, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun... keadaan memaksaku untuk pergi...aku orang yang sangat egois sekali, iya bukan?" Lelouch benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Suzaki. kepalanya tertunduk kebawah, pandangannya terpusat kepada kakinya.

"Lulu, sudahlah... maaf, aku membahas hal itu lagi... setidaknya, kita sudah bertemu kembali, iya bukan?" Suzaki kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Lelouch, senyum besar terpampang diwajahnya. Dia tak mau membuat Lelouch semakin merasa bersalah lagi kepadanya....

"Suza-chan..." ada sedikit blush diwajah Lelouch, dia menyukai senyuman Suzaki yang ceria dan terlihat sangat manis itu.

"kadang kala, aku memikirkanmu, Lulu... heh...habisnya aku kangen banget sama sahabatku..." ujar Suzaki sambil menepuk pundak Lelouch. Dan sesekali dia mengelus punggung Lelouch yang terasa sedikit tegang.

"begitu juga denganku... berpisah denganmu adalah suatu cobaan bagiku....bahkan setiap hari aku selalu memikirkan keadaanmu, Suza-chan..." pandangan mata Suzaki dan Lelouch akhirnya bertemu juga. Suzaki menahan nafas ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata berwarna violet tua punya Lelouch, sungguh dia sangat merindukan mata yang terlihat innocent itu....

"Lelouch...." Suzaki seperti kehilangan Semua kata-katanya, dia tak mau banyak bicara lagi kepada Lelouch, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda itu. Lelouch sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu, bahkan dia merangkul Suzaki agar lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"aku merindukanmu...." bisik Lelouch ditelinga Suzaki, gadis itu tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Lelouch. karena dia merasakan hal yang sama pula... tanpa dia sadari, ada setetes air mata jatuh dari mata cantiknya.

"aku juga merindukanmu...." balas Suzaki. Lalu mereka berdua terhanyut kedalam keheningan, membiarkan perasaan mereka sendiri untuk berbicara... dengan langit biru yang mengawasi mereka diatas sana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sementara di ruang OSIS Ashford... Milly, Shirley, dan Rivalz nampak sedang bermain ular tangga (_contoh anggota OSIS kurang kerjaan_) "aaah!!! Curang! Curang! Kan seharusnya kau tak jalan!!" sahut Shirley ketika melihat Milly menjalankan bidik magnetnya.

"hush. Sekarang giliranku, kepala orange" ejek Milly sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada si kepala orange... eh, maksudnya Shirley gitu lho.

"hee~ sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar...." Rivalz mencoba untuk mendamaikan kedua perempuan _hot headed_ itu, mencegah terjadinya peperangan sengit antara Shirley dan Milly yang terkenal brutal xD

"saa! Aku tak terimaa!!! Milly curaaaang!!!" sahut Shirley yang tak mau kalah.

"he! Aku tak curang, memang sekarang giliranku kok!" begitupun juga dengan Milly, dia juga tak mau mengalah kepada Shirley.

Akhirnya hal Rivalz takuti terjadi juga, kedua perempuan ini beradu mulut karena masalah sepele. Rivalz langsung mencari kapas untuk menyumbat telinganya, tak mau mendengar teriakan _highpitch_ Shirley dan Milly...

Namun ketika mereka sedang bertengkar heboh, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan.

Seorang gadis yang juga memakai seragam Ashfords, bajunya SANGAT ketat sekali (_terutama dibagian dada, HAHAHAHA._), dia memiliki rambut merah pendek, memakai ikat kepala warna merah, dan mempunyai mata biru cerah. Dan dia mulai berbicara dengan nada bicara ala _nona sok penting_.

"Lelouch ada disini?"

Shirley dan Milly berhenti bermaki-maki ria ketika melihat sang nona berambut merah ini _nyelonong_ masuk kedalam ruang OSIS, padahal dia bukanlah anggota OSIS. Dan sekarang amarah mereka berdua terpusat padanya.

"oh, nona Kallen Stadtfeld... apakah anda tak tahu? Orang yang bukan anggota OSIS, tak boleh masuk secara sembarangan kemari." Milly menatap tajam kepada nona perlente yang dia panggil Kallen Stadtfeld itu. Begitupun juga dengan Shirley. Rivalz langsung menjauh dari mereka bertiga, dia tahu kalau Shirley dan Milly benci sekali kepada perempuan sok itu.

"aku kemari untuk mencari Lelouch, ada dimana dia?" Kallen menatap sinis kepada Milly dan Shirley, terlihat dari tatapan matanya kalau Kallen memandang rendah kedua perempuan itu.

"heh, Jangan ganggu Lelouch-kun! Dia lagi pacaran tau!!!" teriak Shirley. dia sudah siap-siap mengepalkan tangan untuk memukul Kallen, namun dia ditahan oleh Milly yang menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dibelakangnya.

"apa...?? pa...pacaran??" Kallen langsung menampilkan muka horror ketika mendengar Lelouch sedang 'berpacaran'

"ada apa, Kallen? Kau terkejut mendengarnya? Kekasih Lelouch-kun telah pindah kemari, mulai sekarang kau tak usah lagi mengejar-ngejar Lelouch-kun. Toh lagian Lelouch-kun tak ada minat kepadamu" Milly tersenyum ketika dia mengatakan hal itu, nadanya terdengar seperti mengejek Kallen.

"a...aku tak percaya! Lelouch adalah milikku! Tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa merebutnya dariku!" amarah Kallen terlihat melonjak ketika Milly mengejeknya, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat kesal sekali.

"idih! Lelouch-kun bukan milikmu tau! Dasar _fangirl_ sicko!" sahut Shirley yang ikut naik darah juga.

"bicara sesukamu, Stadtfeld. Kau tak lebih dari seorang gadis yang fanatik kepada wakil OSIS-ku, kau tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Suzaki." Milly melihat Kallen dari bawah sampai atas, wajah Kallen tak cantik-cantik amat. Kallen hanya menang di bagian _tubuh_, itu saja.

"a...apa??" Kallen terkejut ketika mendengar nama Suzaki disebutkan oleh Milly.

"kau dengar aku, Suzaki Kururugi adalah kekasih Lelouch-kun." Ada rasa kemenangan tersendiri setelah Milly mengucapkan hal itu.

"ku...Kururugi?? pe...perdana menteri itu??" Kallen akhirnya sadar kalau dia memang mengenali nama itu.

"sekarang lebih baik kau cepat enyah dan jangan menganggu Lelouch beserta Suzaki jika kau tak ingin memiliki masalah dengan sekertariat OSIS" ancam Milly.

Ancaman Milly terbukti ampuh, Kallen langsung pergi keluar ruangan sambil marah-marah tak jelas. Milly dan Shirley langsung tertawa setan ketika mereka berdua berhasil menendang Kallen keluar.

"e...eto... me...memangnya Suzaki-san benar-benar pacar Lelouch-kun, ya?" Tanya Rivalz ragu-ragu, takut menganggu tawa kemenangan Shirley dan Milly.

"belum, tapi kami akan membuatnya seperti itu..." ucap Milly, dibarengi dengan senyuman sinis. Shirley juga tersenyum sinis ketika mendengar perkataan Milly. Rivalz cuman bisa menelan ludah dan mundur...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"_Lelouch adalah milikku! Sial, Siapa sih Suzaki Kururugi itu?! Mengganggu saja....akan ku enyah-kan Semua orang yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Lelouch! Karena Lelouch adalah milikku seorang!!"_ Kallen telah menyusun rencana didalam kepalanya, dia tak akan memberikan 'target'-nya kepada orang yang baru saja sampai disini...

(TBC?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( Music Mode;** HAPPY PEOPLE! **_–Skoop on Somebody_)

(Bleach ED)

**MATTGASM: **ehem. Ada yang bertanya, mengapa harus fem!Suzaku? gua-pun bertanya kembali kepada _**TerdakwaberinisialA**_...dan jawabannya ialah sebagai berikut, sodara-sodara sekalian...

"LAH! Kalau Fem!Lelouch mah udah basi! _Luluko the princess of ZERO__?_ BASYIII!!! Mendingan fem!Suzaku! kagak ada yang doyan kan tuh? Si _Suzako the orange school girl__??_ Emang sih, Suzaku itu kayaknya nggak pantes **BANGET ** jadi fem... APALAGI JADI **UKE**! SEREM GUA LIAT _**LULUSUZA! **_Apalagi kalo ada **MPREG-nya!** Bisa muntah darah gua kali liatnya! Hiiii!!"

**MATTGASM:** HEH! Enak aja tuh yang ngomong kayak bgono ==; GUE FANS SUZAKU TAO! Kaga terima gua Suzaku diceemooh sedemikian rupa!! DX

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:** EMANG GUE NANYA?

**MATTGASM:** SETAN LO! DIEM LO, (_-sensor, nama asli terdakwa_-)!!! KAYAK BISA AJA LO NGETIK PANPIK! SUSAH TAO GUA NGETIK INI!!!

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:** bodo amat. Bukan urusan gue....eniwei... KOK ADA SI (_-sensor, makian kurang ajar_-)! Si cewek (_-sensor, makian makin kurang ajar-_) rambut merah, Kallen-keran air Stadtfeld!!!

**MATTGASM:** hehe...biarin...kan kayak sinetron, iya tho? Kallen, binatang pengerat diantara romansa Lelouch dan Suzaki... tapi bisa gua pastiin, DIA BAKAL SIAL TERUS. AKAHAKAKAHHAHAKAHAKAHAK!!!

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:** ohh... emang dasar maniak sinetron... ini bocah sinting....takut ketularan sinting dari lo deh gue...

**MATTGASM: **(_-sensor, makian jahat xD_-)!!! YANG ADA JUGA GUA KETULARAN SINTING DARI LO, (_-sensor, bejuta-juta makian....-_)!!!!


	3. Chapte3: Party

**XxX Luvly-Merry-go-ROUND xXx**

**MATTGASM:** oh yes, hi minna-san!! Bagaimana kabar anda?? Pastinya tidak seperti saya yang masih mengukum diri sendiri gara-gara _itu tuh_! Wahahaha! Saiah emang manusia bejat... xP

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:**astaga...Masih itu aja terus topiknya selama 2 bulan ini?? GANTI TOPIK KEK, DUDUD!!!

**MATTGASM:** BODO! SUKA-SUKA GUA! DIEM LU, (_-sensor-_)!!! DX

**To Nyu2: **sankyuu pict-nyaaa...hehe...Schneizel ganteng amat yaa? Jadi doyan deh. xD iya yak Villetta... ampir aja lupa ama itu cewek atu...hehe...tapi tetep aja, Suzaku item-keling...xP hehe..iya nih... pengen bikin Fem!Suzaku...abis, kalo fem!Lulu kan buasyi...hehe XD Lulu harus gentlemen macho dong! Kan cowo perlente, HAHAHAHAHA. Haa~ saia ngga sedih kokk... udah cape, merasa sedih buat orang yang ngga akan pernah bales ucapan maap... ==; well.._LIFE GOES ON, _right?? :D but it's so hard to forget.....

**To KuroNezumi:** iya ya? Enakan dipanggil Suzaki...apaan tuh Suzako! Emangnya Luluko! –_halah-_ sankyuu for the review, Nezu-chan ^^;

**To Charlotte d'Cuchemar:** IYAAA~~K! KEREND KAND!!! UAHAHAHAH~ kok malah ketawa! Dramatis dong, kan kayak sinetron jaman sekarang...HUAHAHAHAHA~~!!!

**To Vikari Fujitsuka:** iyap, makanya itu kami telah mempersiapkan: _**KALLEN BASHING**_. Nyu2 senpai juga menyarankan XD fem!Suzaku! menyeramkan, sekaligus seru! :D

©**Code Geass **is belongs to CLAMP, Sunrise, and TBS.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"uwaaa~!!" Suzaki terkagum-kagum ketika melihat kamar yang akan dia tempati, kamar itu sangat luas sekali, ada 1 queensize bed, 1 lemari baju yang sangat besar, 1 meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, 2 sofa merah besar, 1 kamar mandi kecil, dan 1 dapur kecil yang lengkap dengan microwave. Suzaki merasa benar-benar sangat beruntung.

"ini kamarmu, Suzaki-chan! Semoga kau betah disini!" kata Milly yang masuk duluan kedalam kamar baru Suzaki, baru kemudian disusul oleh sang pemilik kamar yang langsung berputar-putar mengitari kamar itu.

"pasti! Pasti aku akan betah disini, kamar ini luar biasa! Lengkap banget!" entah Suzaki yang norak atau memang kamar itu luar biasa bagusnya.... gadis itu lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya yang baru, kasurnya begitu empuk sampai-sampai Suzaki terjumpal ketika duduk disana.

"he-eh! Besok Suzaki-chan bisa bersekolah bareng sama kita yaa!" ujar Shirley yang datang bersama Rivalz, dia menyuruh pemuda malang itu untuk membawa Semua koper milik Suzaki dan menaruhnya didalam lemari. xD

"ha~ iya! Aku dapat kelas yang sama dengan kalian, iya bukan??" Tanya Suzaki yang akhirnya berhasil keluar juga dari perangkap kasur empuknya. xP

"kau tidak sekelas denganku, namun dengan Shirley. Dan juga dengan...." ada senyuman ala _bobcat_ muncul diwajah Milly, begitupun juga dengan Shirley yang tertawa cekikikan.

"kau juga sekelas dengan Lelouch-kun, Suzaki-chan~" kata Shirley yang entah mengapa girang sendiri. Milly dan Shirley kemudian tertawa seperti maniak setelah itu. Suzaki bingung melihat sikap kedua temannya yang sangat aneh ini, kenapa mereka terlihat senang sekali??

"Suzaki-san, hiraukan saja mereka. Yang penting kau senang berada disini, iya bukan??" kata Rivalz setelah selesai memasukan koper-koper Suzaki kedalam lemari.

"hai! Aku sangat senang sekali, Rivalz-kun!" ujar Suzaki. Senyuman kembali merekah diwajahnya, dan itu membuatnya sangat manis. Muka Rivalz jadi merah ketika melihat senyuman Suzaki, bahkan dia sampai mundur kebelakang karena tak kuat melihat kemanisan Suzaki.

"oh iya, Suzaki-chan, aku lupa memberitahumu..." merasa sudah cukup berbuat hal bejat (**baca:**_ketawa nista_) Milly langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Suzaki.

"eh? Memberitahu apa?" Tanya Suzaki dengan wajah Innocent.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lelouch senyam-senyum sendiri ketika dia berjalan ditaman untuk menemui adiknya yang baru saja pulang dari siaran radionya, dia merasa sangat senang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama Suzaki diatap sekolah... walaupun hanya sebentar, namun terasa seperti selamanya bagi Lelouch...

"ah, Onii-san!!" sahut Nunnally yang berada didekat taman bunga mawar. Gadis itu memutar kursi rodanya untuk melihat Lelouch berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nunnally, bagimana siaran radiomu?" dengan lembut Lelouch menepuk pundak Nunnally, setelah itu dia duduk dibangku taman yang tak jauh dari kursi roda Nunnally berada.

"hebat! Aku mendapatkan banyak surat penggemar lho, aku tak menyangka kalau penggemarku sebanyak itu! He-he...lalu, Onii-san sendiri?" Nunnally terlihat sangat senang sekali, dia sampai bergoyang kecil ketika menceritakan hari-nya kepada Lelouch.

"hmm...hari ini...aku bertemu dengan Suzaki Kururugi...." ada kebahagiaan terpancar diwajah Lelouch ketika meyebutkan nama Suzaki. Nunnally terlihat shock setelah kakaknya mengatakan nama Suzaki, dan perlahan-lahan Nunnally terlihat seperti mau berteriak senang.

"aaah!!! Suzaki-chan!! Suzaki-chan!! Apakah dia disini?? Onii-san bertemu dengannya?? Kenapa tak bilang kepadaku?? Sekarang dimana Suzaki-chan??" sahut Gadis berambut coklat muda itu, dari matanya terlihat antusiasme yang sangat tinggi. Lelouch tertawa melihat sikap adiknya yang tak sabar untuk menemui Suzaki.

"sabar, Nunnally. Aku dan Milly sedang menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kepindahan Suzaki ke sini, kau bisa menemuinya nanti." Lelouch menyuruh adiknya itu untuk tenang dan sabar, menyimpan Semua kegembiraanya untuk nanti.

"benarkah?? Uwaaah...senangnya!! Onii-san, Onii-san, bagaimana rupa Suzaki-chan sekarang??" Nunnally jadi semakin antusias.

"hmmm....dia tambah tinggi... rambutnya masih tetap pendek... wajahnya sangat cantik...yah...susah untuk dideskripsikan..." ketika mendeskripsikan rupa Suzaki kepada adiknya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk melalui pintu sebelah.

"aduh, nona! Anda tak boleh sembarangan masuk...." kepala pelayan, Sayoko, berusaha untuk menghentikan seseorang yang masuk secara paksa ke taman milik Lamperouge bersaudara itu, namun sayangnya orang itu sudah masuk duluan.

Dan kalian pasti tahu siapakah dia. "Lelouch, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Kallen Stadfelt. Dengan gayanya yang perlente, dia berjalan menghampiri Lelouch dan Nunnally, membiarkan Sayoko yang ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri karena gadis itu masuk kedalam dengan seenaknya saja.

"Kallen?" _air _wajah Lelouch langsung berubah ketika melihat gadis berambut merah itu berjalan menghampirinya, gadis yang benar-benar sangat terobsesi dengan dirinya. Padahal Lelouch tak mengenal dengan baik gadis ini.

"hmph..." Nunnally menghela nafas panjang, satu-satunya orang yang dia benci di Ashfords ini ialah; Kallen _seorang_. Dan kenapa pula gadis itu dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam tempat mereka?

"kemana kau? Tadi aku cari di OSIS nggak ada." Kallen bertolak pinggang dihadapan Lelouch dan Nunnally, membuat Lamperouge bersaudara itu memalingkan wajah karena malas melihat Kallen dan sikap sombong+perlentenya itu.

"memangnya Semua urusanku kau harus tahu? Lagi pula, mengapa kau masuk ke ruang OSIS? Kau tak memiliki wewenang disana." Lelouch hanya memperlihatkan sikap sinisnya hanya kepada beberapa orang saja, dan salah satunya ialah Kallen.

"tentu saja. Kau tadi pergi berdua dengan Suzaki Kururugi, si murid pindahan baru itu?" Kallen menampilkan muka jijik ketika mengatakan nama Suzaki, dan itu membuat Lelouch dan Nunnally merasa sangat kesal.

"Kallen-san, anda tak seharusnya berada disini. Mengapa anda tak berada di tempat-tempat yang lebih _high class?_ Seperti...hmm... gudang? Atau tempat pembuangan akhir? Kurasa tempat itu lebih cocok untukmu" Nunnally merasa sangat _menang_ ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi saat dia melihat wajah kesal Kallen.

"kau-! Jaga bicaramu, dasar anak-anak." Kallen mencoba untuk membalas perkataan Nunnally, namun dia tak bisa. Apalagi kalau dia mencoba untuk melukai Nunnally. Tak sedikit orang yang akan mencari lalu membunuhnya.

"Stadtfeld, keluar dari rumahku, sekarang juga." Suruh Lelouch. Semua orang tahu, kalau Lelouch sudah mulai suruh-suruh pasti dia sudah merasa muak sekali.

"tidak! Aku tak mau! Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis jepang itu, Lelouch??" Kallen terlihat semakin kesal ketika Lelouch mencoba untuk mengusirnya.

"Stadfelt, itu bukan urusanmu. Kubilang pergi sekarang juga." Lelouch tak mau bertindak kasar kepada orang, Kecuali kepada Kallen. Karena merasa sangat terintimidasi oleh 2 orang sekaligus, akhirnya Kallen yang kalah melangkah pergi dari taman sambil bergungam sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"huh, Onii-san, kok bisa-bisanya sih ada gadis aneh yang suka banget sama Onii-san? Suzaki-chan lebih cocok bersama Onii-san daripada dia!" Nunnally melipat kedua tangannya didada, lalu dia merebahkan punggungnya kebelakang kursi rodanya.

"entahlah, aku saja tak pernah mengenal Stadtfeld...huh, ya sudahlah, jangan diurusin lagi...mendingan kita bersiap-siap untuk pesta, iya bukan?" tak mau memusingkan Kallen, Lelouch bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Nunnally masuk kedalam rumah.

"yay! Iya, aku tak sabar untuk melihat Suzaki-chan!" kata Nunnally dengan riang gembira. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam bersama-sama.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"e...eh!? pesta penyambutanku??"

Suzaki terkejut ketika Milly memberitahunya kalau Lelouch telah mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahnya (_yang which is Ashford Academy jugha _) untuk menyambut kedatangan Suzaki ke sekolah ini.

"iya...hehe..wah, wah...aku tak menyangka sang Lelouch Lamperouge akan repot-repot membuat pesta untukmu, Suzaki-chan..." perkataan Milly membuat wajah Suzaki jadi merah, karena dia tak mengharapkan ada pesta untuk merayakan kedatangannya disini...apalagi Lelouch yang membuatnya pula...

"saa~ Suzaki-chan, apa sih hubunganmu dengan Lelouch-kun??" Shirley duduk disamping Suzaki yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, sementara Rivalz dan Milly menarik kursi/sofa buat duduk didekat mereka berdua.

"hu...hubunganku dengan Lulu?? A...apa maksudmu??" wajah Suzaki jadi semakin merah saja...

"Lulu?? Wah! Itu nama panggilan sayangmu kepada Lelouch ya, Suzaki-chan??" Shirley sangat senang sekali menggoda Suzaki sampai wajah gadis itu benar-benar berubah menjadi merah gelap. "e...eh...bu...bukan kok! Da...dari kecil aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu.." kepala Suzaki perlahan-lahan menunduk, berharap bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari semua teman-temannya.

"Lelouch-kun terlihat sangat nyaman bersamamu, tak seperti biasanya, biasanya dia terlihat bosan dan hampa..." tambah Rivalz.

"iya, Lelouch-kun terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bertemu denganmu, Suzaki-chan... kau ini pacarnya yaa?" akhirnya tiba pada pertanyaan utama, mata Milly terlihat besar dan bercahaya ketika dia menyanyakan hal itu.

"pa..pacar??" muka Suzaki langsung jadi panas dengan seketika. Melihat Suzaki yang panik dan malu, Shirley, Rivalz, dan Milly tertawa tiada henti. "pa...pacar...uh, Lu...Lulu adalah sahabatku...itu saja..." Suzaki benar-benar kalah dengan Semua godaan dari teman-temannya.

"tapi dari sahabat bisa tumbuh cinta juga lho!" Shirley mengingatkan Suzaki. "contohnya, itu tuh..." gadis itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah Rivalz dan Milly. Kini Rivalz yang jadi salah tingkah, sementara Milly jadi bingung. Karena dia tak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Shirley.

"ah...aku...aku tak mengharapkan lebih dari Lulu...aku hanyalah gadis jepang...sedangkan dia, _pure Brittania blood_..." suara Suzaki perlahan-lahan turun, terdengar ada kesedihan di suaranya.

Shirley Nampak menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu, dia tak menyangka kalau Suzaki akan berkata seperti itu pula...maka dia langsung memeluk gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Suzaki-chan...yang namanya cinta itu, tak akan melihat siapakah orangnya...entah dia orang Jepang, maupun orang Britania... bukankah perbedaan yang membuat cinta itu sangat indah?" tak bisa dipercaya, Milly akhirnya bisa ngomong yang masuk akal juga. xP

Rivalz dan Shirley saling bertatapan, kok _presiden_- mereka tumben ngomongnya masuk akal banget yah? Apakah terilhami dari kisah nyata?

"Milly-san..." ujar Suzaki dengan pelan. Nampaknya kata-kata Milly benar-benar nyangkut diotaknya. "oh, jadi kau benar-benar mengakui kalau kau mencintai Lelouch-kun, iya bukan?" tiba-tiba Milly langsung menyeringai ala _bobcat _lagi.

"wha--- uwah! Ti...tidak kok!!" Suzaki masuk kedalam _jebakan_ yang telah dibuat oleh Milly. Ternyata strategi Milly untuk membuat Suzaki benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya menggunakan _kata-kata_ ampuhnya bisa membuat Suzaki ngaku...walaupun secara tak langsung.

"fufufu...ya sudahlah, lebih baik kau mengganti seragam barumu itu, Suzaki-chan...kan mau ketemu sama Lelouch-kun...bajumu musti bagus dong!" semangat Milly kembali muncul ketika dia menyadari kalau dia harus mendandani Suzaki sebelum ke pesta...

"he...he??!" Suzaki benar-benar tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran temannya yang satu itu...

"oh, oh! Aku yang akan memilih baju untuk Suzaki-chan! Rivalz, keluarkan kembali koper-koper punya Suzaki-chan!" perintah Shirley yang juga ikut semangat. "he~!? Uh..ba...baiklah..." Rivalz yang sudah cape-cape nyusun koper didalam lemari dengan terpaksa mengeluarkannya kembali...

"a...apa yang mau kalian lakukan??" muka Suzaki kini berganti menjadi horror ketika Milly mencoba untuk membuka seragamnya secara paksa, sementara Shirley dan Rivalz mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk gadis itu... (_kenapa Rivalz ikut2an juga?_)

"seorang puteri harus tampil maksimal ketika bertemu dengan sang pangeran, Suzaki-chan. Jangan membuat pangeranmu kecewa lho!" ujar Milly sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan histeris Suzaki dari dalam...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"oke, sempurna."

Lelouch merasa sangat puas telah menata meja yang penuh dengan makanan enak dengan _strawberry cheesecake_ cantik berada ditengah-tengah makanan enak itu. Lelouch bekerja cukup keras menata meja-meja dan beberapa kursi, sekarang tinggal menanti kedatangan Suzaki dan teman-teman yang lain.

"uwah~ Onii-san, hebat sekali! Apakah kau yang menata ini Semua?" Nunnally yang baru saja mengganti baju menjadi gaun berwarna _pink _cantik terkejut ketika melihat ruang tengah dari rumah mereka telah berubah menjadi aula tempat pesta. Makanan enak berderet diatas meja, perapian hangat, lantunan musik jazz pelan dari _gramophone_, dan kursi-kursi yang tersusun secara teratur.

_Dia benar-benar niat mengerjakan Semua ini._ Pikir Nunnally.

"ya..begitulah...rada jelek sih..yah, semoga saja dia menyukainya..." Lelouch merasa kurang puas akan dekorasinya. Nunnally geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat kakaknya merasa belum puas padahal telah mendekorasi secantik itu.

"apakah kau mencoba untuk membuat Suzaki-chan terkesan, Onii-san?" Nunnally menarik tangan kakaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disofa sejenak. "hmh...begitulah...aku ingin membuatnya senang..." ucap Lelouch sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin yang berada didekat meja, dan menegaknya perlahan.

Nunnally tersenyum menyeringai ala Milly, dia tahu Lelouch bukan hanya ingin membuat Suzaki terkesan...

"kau menyukai Suzaki-chan, bukan?" dan itu dia. Nunnally nampaknya memiliki jalan pikiran yang searah dengan Milly. Apa jangan-jangan Nunnally adiknya Milly yaa? xD

Lelouch langsung tersedak ketika mendengar Nunnally mengatakan hal itu, bahkan sampai bengek cukup lama. Nunnally tertawa melihat sikap konyol kakaknya kumat.

"ha-ha-ha..benerkan, Onii-san suka dia... bahkan sejak kita masih kecil! Aku sudah menduganya!" Nunnally tersenyum kemenangan, dia merasa senang sekali telah berhasil membuat kakaknya salah tingkah. Suatu hal yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh seorang Lelouch Lamperouge.

"hu...hush...Nunnally, kamu bicara apa sih..." Lelouch dengan segera mencari handuk kecil untuk mengelap mulutnya yang basah karena air mineral tumpah saat dia tersedak, sekilas mukanya Nampak merah.

"haha...tak apa, kalau Onii-san tak mau mengakuinya sekarang... tapi cepat maupun lambat, _kau akan _mengakuinya sendiri... hihihi..." Nunnally benar-benar senang melihat tingkah _salting_ kakaknya.

"uh, kau ini....aku...aku lebih baik ganti baju dulu..." Lelouch akhirnya menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari Nunnally. Nunnally makin tertawa ketika dia melihat kakaknya melengos pergi dari hadapannya.

"saa...Onii-san, Suzaki-chan... kapankah kalian akan mengakuinya?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"...aku benci kalian..."

Suzaki mengutuk ketiga temannya karena telah memaksanya memakai sebuah _dress_ model _babydoll+tanktop_ berwarna pink pastel, baju itu secara tak sengaja ditemukan oleh Shirley didalam koper, Suzaki tak tahu menaun soal baju itu, dia tak merasa memiliki baju seperti itu. Makanya dia langsung curiga pasti ini kerjaan Cecile atau Lloyd yang memasukan baju itu kedalam kopernya sebelum pergi...

"ho-ho..benci kami, Suzaki-chan...benci kami karena telah membuatmu cantik. Fu-fu-fu-fu"kata Milly dibarengi dengan tawa setan. setelah mendandani Suzaki secara paksa dan dipaksa, Milly, Shirley, dan Rivalz juga mengganti baju sekolah mereka menjadi baju semi-formal untuk pesta.

"aiiihh!! Suzaki-chan cantik banget, untung aja ada _dress_ ini ya! Habisnya Semua baju Suzaki-chan adanya celana panjang melulu..." Shirley yang watak isengnya kumat, langsung menarik-narik tali _tanktop_ Suzaki. Suzaki menggerutu kesal ketika Shirley menarik-narik tali _tanktop_nya, namun apa daya, dia telah kalah dengan SEMPURNA kepada ketiga teman-temannya.

"saa...kalian mengerikan.." Rivalz tak dapat berkomentar banyak tentang watak Shirley dan Milly yang emang dari sananya udah _bejat._ sekali _bejat _ya akan tetap jadi _bejat_....

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka bertiga berhenti didepan pintu kayu besar yang indah, sama seperti pintu masuk ruangan OSIS Milly. Rivalz mengetuk pintu itu perlahan-lahan, dan tak lama kemudian ada yang membuka pintu itu.

"oh, kalian Semua! Kalian Semua telah ditunggu oleh Lelouch-sama" Sayoko, langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Ketika mereka Semua masuk kedalam, Sayoko mencuri pandangan kearah Suzaki...kearah gadis yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"_eh, Siapa itu ya? Apa dia yang dibicarakan oleh Nunnally-sama dan Lelouch-sama tadi? Cantik sekali gadis itu...." _ungkapnya dalam hati. Kemudian Sayoko membimbing mereka menuju ruang tengah yang telah dipersiapkan dan didekor habis-habisan oleh Lelouch.

"Lulu..tinggal di Ashfords?" gungam Suzaki sembari melihat-lihat isi perabotan rumah Lelouch yang tak beda jauh dengan isi perabotan di sekolah.

"iya, sudah hampir 5 tahun lebih Lelouch-kun tinggal disini... dia dan Nunna-chan sepertinya tak mau pindah kemana-mana" Shirley menambahkan omongan Suzaki.

Suzaki jadi terdiam, rumah Lelouch terasa sangat dingin, terasa kaku... dahulu ketika Lelouch dan Nunnally masih tinggal bersamanya, suasana rumah selalu ramai, hangat, dan ceria... mengapa ketika Lelouch dan Nunnally mempunyai rumah sendiri, kondisinya menjadi dingin seperti ini?

"ah! Akhirnya datang juga!" sahutan Lelouch membuat Suzaki terkejut, dia tak sadar kalau dia dan yang lain telah sampai di ruang tengah, yang sangat indah berkat dekoran Lelouch.

"Lelouch-kun!! Apakah kau yang mendekorasi Semua ini??" Tanya Rivalz dengan wajah terkagum-kagum, dia tak menyangka kalau temannya yang selalu terlihat dingin dan SOK cool itu bisa punya selera yang bagus juga dalam urusan dekorasi...

"hoo...nampaknya aku sudah tak membutuhkan EO lagi untuk event-event ku selanjutnya...aku bisa menggunakan Lelouch-kun..." nampaknya Milly sudah menemukan _sumber_ baru...

"wow! Makanannya terlihat enak-enak!!" Shirley, mulai ngga nyambung. dia malah terkagum-kagum sendiri ngeliat jejeran makanan enak yang telah Lelouch persiapkan sebelumnya.

"ah...Suza-chan..."setelah melihat kelakuan ketiga temannya yang Nampak teramat kagum dengan hasil kerjanya, Lelouch mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis jepang cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya. Lelouch Nampak sedikit kaget melihat Suzaki datang menggunakan _dress_, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Suzaki tampil feminim, karema dahulu Suzaki paling anti pakai _dress_ dan semacamnya. xP

"...kenapa melihatku seakan-akan aku ini maling, Lulu?" wajah Suzaki jadi merah ketika dia menyadari kalau pemuda itu menatapnya dari mata kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, ekspressi mukanya sulit ditebak, diantara _kagum _dan _suka_.

"wow...kalau begitu, berarti kau adalah maling yang telah mencuri semua pandanganku." Lelouch berjalan kesisi Suzaki, mengamati gadis itu dari dekat. Muka Suzaki menjadi tambah panas karena omongan Lelouch.

"ha...HA-HA-HA...Lulu! kau ini bisa saja!" untuk menutupi wajah malunya, Suzaki ketawa cengengesan sambil memukul tangan Lelouch. Lelouch juga ikut tertawa ketika melihat gadis itu malu.

"Suzaki-chan!!" tiba-tiba munculah Nunnally yang datang dibantu oleh Sayoko, Suzaki terdiam kaget ketika dia melihat Nunnally masuk kedalam ruangan bersama dengan Sayoko, dia benar-benar merindukan Nunnally....

"Nunnally!" Suzaki langsung berlari kearah Nunnally dan langsung memeluknya, tentunya dalam posisi bertekuk lutut. "ara-ara...Suzaki-chan, kamu makin tinggi aja....Nunacchan jadi kalah nih...." Nunnally terlihat haru dan senang ketika Suzaki langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Nunnachan, aku merindukanmu...kau tak apa bukan? Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa kau hidup teratur??" Suzaki langsung menghujani Nunnally dengan banyak pertanyaan sembari memeluknya. Nunnally hanya tersenyum kecil dan hanya berkata...

"aku tak apa, Suzaki-chan...hayoo jangan sedih.. kamu harus ceria, Suzaki-chan. Inikan pesta penyambutanmu!" Nunnally mencoba untuk tak membuat Suzaki berlarut-larut terharu, diapun tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

Lelouch dan yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, mereka merasa sangat senang ketika melihat pertemuan Suzaki dan Nunnally, mereka seperti melihat sahabat lama yang dipertemukan kembali. Sebenarnya sama saja dengan pertemuan pertama Suzaki dan Lelouch, namun setidaknya ini lebih _elegan _dan nggak pakai acara _saling-tuding-celana-dalam-orange. _xD

"hey-hey! Lebih baik kita mulai pesta penyambutannya!!" tiba-tiba Shirley ngajak rusuh dan merusak _moment _bahagia ini dengan langsung mengencangkan musik jazz yang tadinya pelan, dan mulai menari-nari sendiri... (**MATTGASM:** _oh yeah, let's show OUR hate of GeassGirls here....oh, sweet! xD_)

"uh-oh. Shirley..." Rivalz menelan ludah ketika melihat 'gelagat' aneh Shirley mulai kumat. Tiba-tiba Milly menarik tangannya Rivalz dan mengengamnya dengan erat. "lebih baik kita mengurusi tingkah gila Shirley dan memberikan mereka bertiga ruang....okay?" ujar Milly sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Rivalz. Rivalz mangap ngeliat ekspressi wajah Milly yang oh-so-kawaii itu, seketika mukanya jadi merah dan dia dibawa Milly untuk menghentikan Shirley.

Sementara, Lelouch, Nunnally, dan Suzaki kembali kepada reuni mereka.

"ayo kita hiraukan saja mereka." Kata Lelouch sambil tepuk tangan, mengisyaratkan untuk menghiraukan ketiga manusia itu.

"ehem...benar apa kata Onii-san, Suzaki-chan makin cantik aja yah. Hihihi..." Nunnally mengelus wajah halus Suzaki menggunakan kedua tangannya, wajah Suzaki jadi merah kembali. Nunnally bisa merasakan kehangatan pipi Suzaki melalui kedua telapak tangannya.

"e...eh?" Lelouch tak menyangka kalau Nunnally akan berbicara seperti itu, Lelouch langsung jadi salah tingkah sendiri...apalagi pas Suzaki menengok kearahnya dengan muka merah. "uh...Lulu..." Suzaki merasa kalau Lelouch tak akan mungkin berfikir seperti itu tentang dirinya.

"u...uh....Su...Suza-chan, akan ku ambilkan sepotong kue untukmu..." Lelouch yang merasa teramat malu, langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Suzaku yang masih _blush_ dengan Nunnally. Nunnally ketawa setan melihat tingkah _salting_ Suzaki dan Lelouch...

"_fufufu... nampaknya aku tahu kemana arah hubungan mereka selanjutnya..._" Nunnally sedang memikirkan siasat ampuh untuk hubungan Suzaki dan Lelouch, dan tanpa dia sangka-sangka, Milly ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"_well, well, well...Suzaki Kururugi dan Lelouch Lamperouge, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Hu-hu-hu..._" pikir Milly, seringai nakal terlukis di wajahnya.

Untuk selanjutnya, mereka berdua akan membantu hubungan Suzaki dan Lelouch.

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode:** Luvly-merry-go-ROUND, **_Pipo Angels_)

(Tantei Gakuen Q OP)

**MATTGASM:** yeah, dengerin lagu yang sama dengan judul. Heheh. xP membuat semangat jadi meningkat 180%! Apalagi ngetik panpik sambil ngeliat WP RebornLambo...WUIH....SEGER DAH MATA!! xP Apalagi ngeliat cosplayernya...WAAAWWWW....MAKIN SEGEEEERRRRR. XDDDD

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:** oke mari biarkan makhluk tolol yang satu itu bersama dengan Fandom KHR Reborn x Lambo yang baru dia masuki, sekarang pembaca, silahkan coblos!!

-pilihlah lajur cerita buat chapter depan-

A. next chapter, Suzaki masuk kedalam kelas baru, langsung dapet banyak penggemar. Namun Kallen langsung sok kuasa/cengin Suzachan...

B. next chapter, Suzaki bertemu dengan Schneizel, kakak 'jauh' Lelouch. Schneizel Nampak langsung jatuh hati ma Suzaki

C. next chapter, Suzaki bertemu dengan Kallen yang mencoba untuk menyakitinya, tapi tentu saja di tolong oleh Lelouch! (_dan Suzaki menerapkan beberapa teknik bela diri kepada Kallen-bashing.._)

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:** silahkan coblos, pembaca. Hasil terbanyak akan menjadi cerita next chapter. Silahkan coblos...

**MATTGASM:** UWAAAAAAA.. AHO USHIIII.... KAWAAAAIIIII.... NYAAAWWW.... MAU PUNYA SAPI AAAAAKKHHHHH~.... (_-menggila sendiri-_)

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:** EH BISA NGGAK SIH, NGGA JADI ORANG GILA? DISINI KAWASAN ORANG WARAS TAU!!


	4. Chapte4: Bashing

**Title:** Luvly-merry-go-ROUND!

**Pair:** Lelouch(Fem!)Suzaki

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warnings:** OOC/AUish

©**Code Geass **is belongs to CLAMP, SUNRISE, TBS, etc.

**.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"aku lebih baik mati saja." Suzaki yang super nervous ditarik oleh Milly, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kelas, dan Suzaki benar-benar sangat gugup sekali. "halah, Suzaki-chan, jangan panik begitu dong!" ucap Milly yang dari tadi berusaha untuk membawa Suzaki menuju ruang kelasnya.

"sesh, Suzaki-chan! Jangan gugup begitu dong ah, ini kan sama saja dengan kelas biasa! Aduh-aduh, Suzaki-chan yang gugup terlihat kawaaiii sekali." Shirley mengekor mereka berdua dibelakang, sambil sesekali mendorong Suzaki yang ngadet dijalan.

"ta...tapi...ah...aku...aku..." omongan Suzaki jadi berantakan sangking gugupnya dia. Milly dan Shirley sama-sama menghela nafas panjang, mereka tahu kalau teman mereka yang satu ini kalau gugupnya udah kumat, omongannya bakal jadi berantakan mampus.

"ah sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk bergugup ria!" Milly akhirnya memberhentikan Suzaku didepan sebuah ruang kelas, ketika berhenti didepan pintu elegan besar itu, jantung Suzaki mulai berdetak cepat dan tak beraturan. "sekarang, masuklah kedalam sana dan tunjukan siapa dirimu!" perintah Milly dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu.

"er...Milly? Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau yang duluan masuk baru habis itu memperkenalkan Suzaki-chan?" Shirley meralat omongan Milly. "oh, iya betul. Sebaiknya aku duluan yang masuk." Ucap sang _Council President._

Akhirnya, Milly membuka pintu kelas itu, dan langsung masuk kedalam kelas. Serentak anak-anak yang lagi pada belajar dan dosen yang lagi mengajar kaget dan pada ngeliatin Milly berjalan masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"_Presiden, _ada...kepentingan apa anda kemari?" Dosen yang saat itu sedang mengajar, Minerva D'eon langsung menghampiri Milly ketika dia melihat gadis itu berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ah, Minerva-sensei!! Kurasa kau tahu, kalau hari ini kau akan kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Milly dengan senyuman ceria, sementara Suzaki yang berada diluar udah berasa mau gantung diri jika tak dicegat oleh Shirley.

"Oh iya...murid baru...seorang gadis, iya bukan?" ucap Minerva-sensei sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun hingga ujung hidungnya.

"iyaaap! Betul sekali. Shirley, bawa dia masuk." Milly memerintahkan Shirley untuk membawa Suzaki masuk, maka dilaksanakannlah perintah itu. Shirley mendorong Suzaki untuk masuk kedalam kelas, semua anak-anak pada serentak menyahut '_ooohhh!!'_

Suzaki jadi makin gugup setengah mati pas ngedenger reaski anak-anak lainnya seperti itu, namun dia melihat ada seseorang yang melambaikan tangan padanya dideretan meja belakang... ya, itu adalah Lelouch. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya, namun tak terlalu tinggi.

Suzaki jadi merasa sedikit percaya diri setelah melihat Lelouch menyemangatinya, maka dia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju tempat Milly dan Minerva-sensei, kemudian dia membalikan badannya untuk mengarah kepada anak-anak.

"namaku Suzaki Kururugi, pindahan dari Brittania... tolong bantu aku disini!" ucap Suzaki dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya, terus dia membungkuk untuk mengakhiri perkenalannya. Semua murid cowok langsung sorak-sorai ngga jelas, seperti; '_AAAAH!!! Suzaki-chaaaan!!!!' 'jadi pacar gua aja sini!!!!' 'Suzaki-chan Kawaaaiii!!!' _ dan sebagainya.

Eits, ngga cuman cowok doang yang bersorak-sorai kayak abis ketemu artis papan atas, yang cewek juga... seperti; _'Suzaaakiii-kuuuunn, ganteeeeng!!'_ _'kyaa! Senpai Suzaki!!'_ _'kaaaakkkkoooii!!' _yah begitulah. Suzaki jadi kembali nervous, karena ngeliat reaksi semua anak yang sorak-sorai ngga jelas setelah dia memperkenalkan diri, dia pikir mereka semua benci sama dia.

"Anak-anak! Harap tenang!" perintah Minerva-sensei. "nah, Suzaki... dimanakah aku harus meletakanmu..." mata Minerva-sensei menerawang kelas untuk mencari bangku kosong, ketika dia sedang melakukannya, Milly menarik langan bajunya dan menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara. Gerakan bibirnya terlihat seperti; '_Lelouch, ditempatnya Lelouch!'_

Minerva-sensei tentu saja tahu apa artinya, diapun melihat ketempat Lelouch duduk, dan ternyata disampingnya ada bangku kosong.

"Suzaki, kau bisa duduk disebelah Lelouch Lamperouge." Ucap Minerva-sensei. Maka sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan (_Suzaki kebiasaan ngedenger perintah mulu dah...._) dia berjalan menuju meja kosong yang terletak disebelah Lelouch, setelah duduk rapi, dia melihat Lelouch yang dari tadi senyam-senyum.

"Lulu, hentikan." Ucap Suzaki, dia langsung tertunduk malu. "_Well..._ kesan pertamamu sangat bagus, Suzacchan." Lelouch mulai untuk menggoda Suzaki, akhirnya mereka berdua terjebak didalam pembicaraan kecil, yang membuat mereka berdua terisolasi dari dunia luar, jadi dunia milik sendiri...

Tentu saja hal ini bikin semua murid cowo dan cewe jadi gedek, gilak, baru ngeliat barang 'seger' masuk kedalam kelas, Lelouch Lamperouge udah nyerobot mau ngambil aja! Mereka semua tentu saja ngga terima dong.

Minerva-sensei dan Milly sama-sama menyadari hal ini, karena mereka bisa merasakan hawa ngga enak yang terpancar dari seluruh anak ketika melihat Suzaki dan Lelouch bercanda berduaan.

"Ah...Minerva-sensei, tolong berhati-hati untuk mengajar, karena sepertinya kelasmu ini sudah berubah menjadi medan perang." Ucap Milly sambil menepuk pundak Minerva-sensei.

"Ya...pastinya begitu." Minerva-sensei mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, dia tahu kalau mulai dari sekarang, dia akan mengajar extra... seharusnya dia mendapatkan kenaikan gaji untuk hal ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Saat pelajaran pertama usai...)

"Wow, Suzacchan. Kau dapat mengikuti pelajaran yang baru saja kau terima, kau hebat sekali" Lelouch dan Suzaki berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas, mereka mau menuju ke taman belakang untuk makan siang.

"Ah, soalnya aku di Brittania juga mendapatkan pelajaran sekolah, oleh Cecile-san dan Lloyd-san... biasanya Lloyd-san akan melemparku dengan kapur jika aku tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dia berikan..ha-ha-ha..." ucap Suzaki sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Lelouch terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar omongan Suzaki, mukanya berubah jadi kesel begitu... pas denger Suzaki bawa-bawa nama Lloyd, yang notabene adalah orang yang nimpuk dia pake map tebel saat hari pertama. "Um... kau...sangat dekat dengan _supervisor_-mu itu ya?" Tanya Lelouch dengan wajah ragu.

Suzaki menatap Lelouch dengan wajah tidak percaya, mengapa Lelouch menanyakan hal seperti itu? Dan wajahnya terlihat merah dicampur kesal... "Eh...kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Lulu?" Suzaki tak menyadari kalau wajahnya ikut-ikutan jadi merah juga.

"EH!? Er...emang...emangnya ngga boleh ya??" Lelouch jadi salah tingkah sendiri, Apalagi pas ngeliat muka merahnya Suzaki. "Bo...Boleh sih! Aku cuman kaget aja kok kamu nanya kayak begitu..." Suzaki juga salah tingkah. "Um...Lloyd-san itu udah aku anggap seperti kakak sendiri, begitupun juga dengan Cecile-san... mereka berdua mengurusku dengan saat baik di _Eleven_, yaa mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri..." ucap gadis itu, ada kesedihan menerawang dimatanya, dia telah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya saat perang bertahun-tahun yang lalu...

"Suzacchan...maaf, seharusnya...aku tak usah menanyakan hal itu..." Lelouch membuang pandangannya kearah lain, Suzaki tersenyum melihatnya. "Lulu... apakah kau merasa iri dengan Lloyd-san?" pertanyaan gadis itu hampir saja membuat Lelouch jatuh terserembab.

"I...iri!? si...siapa bilang!?! En...engga!!!" Lelouch tentu saja membantah semuanya habis-habisan, walaupun hal itu sangat TEPAT dan AKURAT sekali. Suzaki tertawa kecil melihat Lelouch jadi panik sendiri, Lelouch juga ikut tertawa lemes melihat Suzaki tertawa. Yah setidaknya dia membuat gadis itu tertawa, iya bukan?

"Ayo, Lulu. Kita makan siang."Ajak Suzaki, dia langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu, dan membawanya untuk berlari kecil. Lelouch mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan berdua dengan Suzaki.

Sementara, dari arah kejauhan....

Ada Kallen yang ngamuk-ngamuk ngga jelas sendiri abis ngeliat Suzaki sama Lelouch jalan berduaan pake teropong jarak jauh, ngga tau kalah dia emang punya bakat stalker atau wartawan _annoying._ "uurrrgh!!! Udah jelas-jelas gue lebih cantik dari cewek Jepang itu, sialan!! Lihat saja nanti!!" dengan penuh amarah, Kallen gabrak-gubruk jalan menuju arah lain, emang dasar cewek berjiwa preman.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"ha-ha-ha. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat bagus, iya bukan, Nunnacchan?" ucap Milly sembari melihat keluar jendela ruang OSIS, disebelahnya ada Nunnally yang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Menatap 'objek' yang sama yang dilihat oleh Milly.

"Nya~ iya, bagus banget yaa. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi!" Nunnally tertawa kecil mendengar omongan Milly. Oh, ternyata mereka sedang melihat Suzaki dan Lelouch, yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon willow sambil menikmati makan siang, mereka berdua tak tahu kalau mereka sedang diawasi oleh 2 pasang mata elang...

"mereka berdua itu..." sementara di pojok ruangan, terbengkalai-lah Shirley dan Rivalz yang juga sama-sama lagi makan siang, sambil menatap Milly dan Nunnally yang dari tadi masih sibuk memata-matai Suzaki dan Lelouch diluar sana.

"Benar-benar sangat sehati, mereka doyan banget ngeliatin Suzacchan dan Lelouch-kun." Ngga mau ambil pusing ngeliatin Milly dan Nunnally yang aneh, Shirley langsung buang muka sambil minum jus jeruk. "uh...aku lebih kasihan dengan Nunnally, dia masih kecil... masa udah bejat seperti Milly?!" Rivalz malah marah-marah ngga jelas sendiri.

"ya...bilangin lah sana, sama _istrimu _ituh..." sindir Shirley, mukanya Rivalz langsung jadi merah padam gitu, Shirley ketawa ngakak ngeliat muka Rivalz yang udah emang dari sananya ngga jelas jadi makin ngga jelas karena merah xD (_maapkan saya, Rivalz...bukannya saya benci kamu kok..._) trus abis itu dia ngomong ngga jelas gitu deh. XD

(_-meanwhile...-_)

"ehh!? Kau yang membuat semua ini, Suzacchan??" Lelouch terkejut ketika Suzaki menyodorkannya sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru gelap, yang isinya penuh dengan makanan ala jepang yang tersusun dan tertata secara rapi, selain itu baunya enak pula.

"begitulah, hanya ingin mengukur kemampuan memasakku..." kata Suzaki dengan blush diwajahnya, Lelouch mulai memakan bekal buatan Suzaki, dan tiada henti dia berkata kalau bekal buatan Suzaki luar biasa enaknya, membuat muka gadis itu menjadi semakin merah.

"lihat itu, lihat itu! Mukanya jadi meraaah! kawaaaiiiI!!" Nunnally kegirangan sendiri pas ngeliat muka Suzaki jadi merah. "gyaa.... Nunnacchan ternyata juga doyan ama SuzaLelou!! Kyaaaa." begitupun juga dengan Milly, mereka berdua tertawa seperti orang gila...

"...itu sudah kelewatan." Rivalz makin _sweatdrop _pas ngeliat Nunnally sama Milly sahut-sahutan kegirangan, tapi dia milih buat diem membatu aja deh. Soalnya Shirley juga diem membatu, tumben-tumben aja dia kaga ikutan gila.

"Saa...Milly-san, mereka berdua itu sangat cocok ya!" celetuk Nunnally.

"Oh, mereka LEBIH dari itu. Mereka cocok sekali menjadi PASANGAN SUAMI ISTERI...." ujar Milly, dengan muka yang rada...bernafsu. "ah... tapi masih ada _sampah penggangu _sih...." nada 'kegirangannya' jadi menurun pas Milly baru engeh kalo dia melupakan sesuatu....

"Eh? _Sampah penggangu?_" Nunnally nampaknya tahu siapakah yang dimaksud oleh Milly. "oh, si kepala tomat-bego Stadfelt... itu sih, bunuh aja." Tambahnya. Milly mengangguk tanda setuju, mereka berdua benar-benar sangat sehati, dan karena sangat sehati itu pula, otak bulus mereka untuk menyingkirkan Kallen sangatlah mengerikan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah Suzaki membereskan bekal makan siangnya, dia mulai beranjak untuk berdiri. "Lulu, aku mau meminjam buku diperpustakaan dulu ya, buat ngerjain tugas sastra" ucap Suzaki sembari membersihkan roknya dari serpihan tanah.

"Eh? Baiklah...aku akan menyusulmu disana setelah mengambil buku ku yang ketinggalan ya. Kau tahu kan letak perpustakaannya?" Lelouch juga ikut berdiri, lalu dia dan Suzaki berjalan masuk kembali kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Ha-ha...kalaupun aku nyasar, aku masih bisa bertanya sama orang, iya kan?" Gadis itu tertawa kembali, Lelouch sangat suka melihat tawanya yang sangat lepas itu. "Yah...kalau kau terus-terusan bertanya kepada orang, bisa-bisa mereka jatuh hati dengan _Charm_ milikmu, Suzacchan." Ujar Lelouch, semua orang bisa langsung tahu kalau dia cemburu...xD

"Aih, Lulu! Kau ini bisa saja... ya udah, aku tunggu diperpus yaa, jya ne!" Suzaki jadi semakin tertawa setelah mendengar omongan Lelouch, habis itu dia pergi meninggalkan Lelouch. Lelouch menatap punggung Suzaki yang semakin terlihat jauh dan perlahan-lahan hilang dari pandangannya, dia langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"_Suzacchan..."_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Saat masuk kedalam perpustakaan Ashfords yang sangatlah lengkap, luas, dan mempunyai fasilitas nomor satu; Suzaki merasa kalau dia telah terhisap masuk kedalam dunia lain. Dia begitu mencintai buku, Apalagi buku-buku tua dengan alur cerita menarik dan gaya bahasa yang bisa membuat orang-orang tertegun. Ini seperti _surga duniawi, _bagi gadis itu.

Suzaki berjalan menjelajahi setiap lorong lemari buku, semakin dia mendalaminya, semakin dia terseret kedalam dunia yang dia gandrungi.

"_Waa~~ Ashfords sangat hebat sekali...! mereka mempunyai buku-buku tua yang langka!! Waa~~"_ Suzaki benar-benar telah tenggelam didalam dunianya. Ketika Suzaki sedang memilih-milih buku yang dia anggap bagus, dia tak menyadari kalau ada Kallen yang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Bagaikan elang yang sedang mengintai mangsanya, Kallen menatap Suzaki seakan-akan dia itu adalah hama busuk yang harus segera dibunuh. _"Anak itu dapat menggangu rencanaku dekat dengan Lelouch-kun! Lagian, apa sih yang Lelouch-kun lihat dari anak tengil kayak begitu?!" _pikir Kallen, isi pikirannya udah busuk banget.

Akhirnya sang ratu tengil berjalan kearah Suzaki, dan langsung menarik gadis itu secara paksa keluar dari lingkungan perpustakaan. "E...Eh!? ka...kamu siapa?? Ma..mau apa??" Suzaki otomatis jadi panik dong, ya iyalah! Gimana enggak panik, ada cewek aneh bertampang preman langsung narik dia secara paksa keluar dari '_surga duniawinya?!'_

"Ah diam kau! Ikut saja!" teriak Kallen, dia dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Suzaki keluar dari dalam perpustakaan, dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk perpustakaan, Lelouch yang tadinya mau kesana untuk menyusul Suzaki melihat kalau gadis itu sedang dibawa secara paksa oleh Kallen. "Stadfelt!? Mau apa dia?!" tentu saja Lelouch jadi naik darah dong, kaga terima cewenya dibawa kabur!

Lelouch langsung berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kallen membawa Suzaki ketempat sepi disebelah gedung olahraga, dia langsung mendorong Suzaki ke tembok batu ketika sampai disana. Suzaki yang terdorong ketembok merintih sakit.

"Hey! Kenapa kau kasar sekali!" sahut Suzaki, dia meraba pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Kallen secara paksa, gengaman tangannya keras sekali, membuat tangan Suzaki jadi sakit.

"Diam kau, orang jepang! Jangan banyak ngomong!"teriak Kallen, dia mendorong pundak Suzaki hingga menabrak tembok, Suzaki kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau ini siapa?! Lepaskan aku!" sahut Suzaki, lama-lama dia jadi kesal dengan gadis berambut merah aneh yang menyeretnya secara paksa kemari. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lelouch-kun! Lelouch-kun adalah milikku!" teriakan Kallen mengalahkan sahutan Suzaki.

Tampang Suzaki kini berubah jadi tampang; BEGO. Lah, kok jadi bawa-bawa Lelouch?

Suzaki mendorong Kallen, Kallen hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Lulu? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyeretku kemari!?" sekarang giliran Suzaki yang mengancam Kallen.

"Ah berisik!! Pokoknya kau harus menjauhi Lelouch-kun...!!" Kallen nampak sudah tak tahan lagi pengen nampar wajah Suzaki, dia kepalkan tangannya dan mau menghujamkannya ke wajah Suzaki, Suzaki juga sudah mengepalkan tangannya, dia bisa menghajar gadis ini dengan mudah jika dia berani bertindak macam-macam.

Tapi...

Lelouch keburu datang untuk menyelamatkan!

"Stadfelt!" Lelouch dengan cepat memblok tangan Kallen yang mau memukul Suzaki, dia langsung mengunci tangan gadis kepala merah itu dengan kuat. "Lulu!" Suzaki yang tadinya mau memukul Kallen juga serentak jadi berhenti ketika Lelouch mendadak datang ke hadapannya.

"Le...Lelouch!" mata Kallen terbalak ketika melihat Lelouch berdiri tepat didepannya, dan sedang mengunci kepalan tangannya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan kepada Suzaki, Stadfelt? Kau mau memukulnya?" Lelouch menatap Kallen dengan tatapan sinis. "Kalau kau mau memukulnya, pukulah aku terlebih dahulu."

Kini Kallen terlihat panik, dia menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi ditahan Lelouch. "B...bukan urusanmu!" teriak Kallen sambil meraba tangannya yang tadi ditahan oleh Lelouch dengan sangat kuat sekali. Suzaki yang tadinya berada dibelakang Lelouch, kini berjalan kesebelah Lelouch untuk melihat Kallen. "Kau tahu? Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak ngomong....dan kasar...sepertimu." dia langsung mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang perut Kallen, dengan seketika Kallen nyungsep disemak-semak dan kepalanya kebentur tanah. Lelouch yang melihat kejadian itu cuman bisa diem sambil tertawa melihat Suzaki mempraktekan beberapa jurus karate yang dia kuasai.

"Menyebalkan." Ujar Suzaki sambil merapihkan roknya kembali. "Wow...ternyata kemampuanmu masih sama seperti yang dulu, bahkan; semakin bagus." Puji Lelouch, dia masih saja tertawa. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Suzaki dan membawanya pergi, meninggalkan Kallen yang kepalanya nyangkut disemak-semak.

"Siapakah gadis itu, Lulu?? Masa tadi dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu...?" Tanya Suzaki, dia mengengam tangan Lelouch dengan erat. "Ah...dia itu... ah, jangan diurusin. Cuman orang sinting... sebaiknya kita ke UKS, melihat apakah kau terluka..." Lelouch memilih untuk menghiraukan pertanyaan Suzaki, yang dia pikirkan sekarang ini ialah keadaan Suzaki, apakah dia tadi terluka karena Kallen apa tidak.

Suzaki melihat tangannya yang dari tadi digengam oleh Lelouch.

Dahulu...dia selalu mengengam tangan Lelouch, dan membawanya pergi main menjelajahi taman... tangan mungil itu kini telah berubah menjadi tangan besar yang melindunginya, tangan yang hangat, dan terasa lembut... Suzaki tak menyadari kalau wajahnya jadi merah.

"_...ah? perasaan apa ini?"_

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Boys and Girls, **_**LM.C**_. Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!)

**MATTGASM:** yeah... gwah kembali ;P maap menunggu lama, kini gwa telah bertekad untuk melanjutkan _Luvly Merry-go-ROUND _dan _99Percent! _Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun ada badai pasir, kebakaran, banjir menghadang, dan ancaman dari orang-orang masa lampau! Kufufufu.... yah, tentunya gwah juga kaga lupa ama _**TerdakwaberinisialA...**_ Akhirnya dia tobat juga, mao kalo nama aslinya dipamerin Disini... nama aslinya ialah: **Camellia!** (_sebenernya sih Amel, cuman karena mukanye mirip ma onta, dipanggilah Camellia... *_ditampar*) Apalagi sekarang _**Camellia **_potong rambut dengan model rambut _**RIHANNA! **_Maka sekarang dipanggilah _**Rihanna...**_

**CAMELLIA:** DIEM LU, *_sensor-_*! Sialan eta ini mbak2 yg motong rambut gue!! SALON BIADAAAAB!!! GUE BAKAR ITU SALONN!!!

**MATTGASM:** sapa suruh potong disalon...yeee... yaw dah sih spele. Pokoknya lu harus bantuin gwa lagi ngetik ini panpik!!

**CAMELLIA:** YEEE, MAKSA!! Katanya kaga mao lanjutin...katanya sakit ati... masa lalu kelam... katanya ogah... NAH SEKARANG?

**MATTGASM: **ah diem lo, *_sensor-*_. Jangan banyak komentar. ;

**CAMELLIA:** *_ketawa setan_*


End file.
